RWBY:Legends Exist
by NightmareAngel777
Summary: Fairy tails aren't real and legends are usual embellished to the point they become fairy tails and many ceased to be. But maybe, just maybe these souls can prove Legend Exist
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, or any referenced songs/movies/show/games etc. They are owned solely by their respective companies/bands/studios and creators.

AN: I am not fluent in other languages so if I make a mistake leave the **correct** translation in the reviews and site the source you use for the correction. Thank you. Also this is my first fanfic so don't expect brilliance, only competence or attempts at it anyway. This will be 'episodic' in nature so each 'season' will have it's own op and end.

* * *

I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death -Monty Oum

Opening theme: Blackmore's Night - Shadow of the Moon

* * *

(PoV: Chevalier)

 _(Dream)_

 _Chaos and smoke surrounds me clouding the sky as blood chilling screams rent the air mixed in the howls, caws and roars of Grimm amidst the burning rubble of an un-recognizable city_

 _Before me stand legions of the cursed beasts stalking toward my nearly crippled body weary of me despite my worn down state, my missing left arm and eye and the critical injuries across my scratch torn torso, legs and arms_

 _"I guess this is my end." I say and a feeling of acceptance and sorrow wash over me_

 _The Grimm charge and I lunge forward to strike_

 _(Dream end)_

My eyes open to reality and I feel sweat covering me 'What _manner of dream was that?'_ I wonder wiping my brow.

"Ah." I hear Fin say and turn my head to the entrance of my tent "Good you're awake." He walks with two plates of breakfast "I was afraid I'd have to eat Llyn's cooking alone he comments.

"Be nice son." I tell him taking my plate "She's trying."

He sighs looking annoied "Yes father."

I nod "Any intrusions?" I ask taking a bite of Llyn's slightly overcooked breakfast.

Fin shrugs taking a bite of turkey bacon "Three packs of Beos and an Ursa pair. Both dealt with swiftly."

"Good." I state as I stretch "Once you have finished eating take stock of our supplies would you?"

"Sure thing." Fin agrees and we eat in peaceful silence.

* * *

"Morning father." Riviere greets me as I exit my tent "Sleep well?" She asks shyly

I smile and pet her head causing her to blush "Very, save a small part towards the end." I stop petting her and she shoves one of our maps for our current area before leaving to go attend to 'personal matters' "I do hope this is just a phase." I sigh and turn my attention to the map as a murder of crows caw sending a shiver down my spine.

' _I get feeling it's going to be one of those days'_ I think studying the map.

"Father" Llyn addresses me drawing my attention from the map "I sense massive amounts of Grimm heading towards Emerald Forest." My eyes follow her gaze to flocks Nevermores and I feel worry fill my heart as I recall that the Beacon's initiation began today "There are at least five-thousand lesser ground based Grimm with ten Betas and five Alphas as well as two-thousand air-based with four Betas and two Alphas."

'Ozpin won't help them' I frown knowing we couldn't ignore this "What's the state of our supplies and ammo?" I ask putting away my map and checking my weapons.

"Standard food, water and medical count, five cases extra of Dust, ammo?" Fin rechecks the stock "We have five hundred rounds in excess" He answers "And three hundred and fifty for weapons we don't own."

"Collect the meds, water, Dust and ammo." I order "We move to reinforce Beacon ASAP."

"Yes father!" My children reply hurrying to collect their gear.

* * *

"Up ahead." Llyn warns drawing her weapon as did we a split-second later. And it was good we did.

Landing in the first of three clearings long the way to the Emerald Ruins we encounter a company of battle ready Grimm who are upon us instantly, dividing us: Llyn -North, Riviere -Center, Inazuma/Magma/Kaze -East, Fin -South, Myself -West.

Engaging the Grimm I soon realized this would not be ease, as every Grimm seemed to work in concert with each other making it difficult to kill them _'Since when are these thing intelligent?"_ I wonder leaping away from an incoming swipe which put me in route of a slash I barely had time to duck out of _'Geez'_ I think rolling out of the pounce of the Grimm who swiped at me _'We ain't got time for this'_

"Llyn!" I call to her dispatching an attacking Grimm "Sub-Semblance!"

At that order everyone save Llyn, retreated while she went to the center of the clearing from which energy began to gather and form in a sphere of ominous darkness above and around her tainting the surrounding area giving it an ominous dark glow that froze the Grimm around her person and made the other Grimm weary and un-willing to approach.

"This is my power." Llyn comments as the Grimm around her are absorbed into the sphere which the unleashed beams which passed through or around trees striking down all Grimm that stood there before breaking into multiple small balls which flew to the Grimm out of reach of the beams exploding and killing them.

"Let's move." I order leaping down to collect Llyn who was exhausted "Rest for the moment." I tell her as she climes onto my back and hear Riviere, whisper "Lucky."

* * *

"This isn't good." Yang comments as more and more Grimm join the already near helpless situation that was fourteen initiates trapped by seven alphas and their packs/wings "We could use some help." Even as she said that the Grimm began closing in only to stop halfway to their location before being blown back by harsh earth cracking winds which tore three Death Stalkers in two and cut the whole tales off four others and sent a line of fifty Beowolves into mists of ash "Huh?"

"Giving up?" I ask in an even tone walking in front of the initiates with my children their weapons at the ready in a manner that belied their youth and accent their experience.

"Who are you?" Yang asks confused by the sudden reinforcements which grew to include seven White Fang bullhead ATOLs and their soldiers a total of sixty-three

 _'Who invited you lot?'_ I wonder shifting my attention back to the Grimm across from me as Roman Torchwick and Junior came to stand in front of the students with two teens accompanying them their men aiming at the Grimm

"Chevalier de Cauchemars et da la Lumiere." I introduce myself "Now lets get this started." I create twenty explosion clones, ten ice clones, fifty dirt clones and five lightning clones.

Rhaeadrau from my right flank launches a massive series lightning bolts at the Grimm devastating the enemy's frontline killing twenty-five Beowolves, twelve Ursa and wounding two Nevermore.

From my left Riviere launched four dozen stone spears and balls each containing Fire Dust which assails the Nevermores bringing down five, drives off seven, Kills two and wounds three along with an un-fortunate Death Stalker who was crushed under the body of a wounded Nevermore which killed both as the Stalker's tail pierced the Nevermore's heart.

I followed this by having the my clones charge in raiding the Grimms lines.

* * *

(PoV: Jaune)

10-minutes after battle begins

"Hold the line!" I order the twenty students around me as forty Beowolves charged us only to meet a swift death at the hands of our platoon "Yang take Blake, Fang, and Spike to cover our right flank." Dodge the oncoming slash and bisect "Ren take Dove, Albatross, and Bass cover the west." Duck the next and stab through the heart "Lamprey our south with Albacore." Sidestep behead "Pincer and Poison." Block with the shield bash it back and stab the throat "I've got north with Sky, Storm, and Bolt." Leap back thrust into the brain "Pyrrah, Nora, cover us from the center with Rally and Zero."

The platoon reforms into a compass formation with our Pyrrah, Nora, Rally and Zero firing from the safety of our surrounding allies

A louder than usual howl breaks through the incessant noises of combat and a eight foot-tall Beowolf half covered in bone armor charges me _'Well you wanted to prove yourself'_

* * *

(PoV: Riviere)

25-minutes after the battle begins -Emerald cliffs/ruins

"Casualties?" I demand firing a shot of my MADSR which kills three Beos and wounds a fourth.

"Thirteen friendly, five hundred hostile." Llyn answers taking a shot at a pair of Ursa with her Void Beam scoring two kills "Recommend covering Jaune's group, I can sense Void energy radiating from that area."

I nod and turn on my radio "Fin, you there?" I ask receiving no reply for a moment as I pick off an Ursa Beta

Static ensues followed by the sounds of gunfire and blades meeting Grimm bones {Yeah in the middle of a Beo swarm!} Fin replies {Could I get some fire support?!}

"We're going to clear you a path to Jaune's group." I tell him as Llyn begins firing more beams at incoming Nevermores "Ammo!" I order and Magma appears with my third resupply.

{Did I ever mention my overwhelming loathing for your command?!} Fin asks cutting down three Beos {Just get me out of this position!}

"Llyn, move to assist Fin." I order and Llyn quickly obeys "Rhaeadrau." I turn my attention to my younger sister who was firing a volley of homing incendiary missiles at the eight wave of Nevermores.

"Yes mam?" Rhaeadrau asks reloading "Last clip!" She calls and is then resupplied by Inazuma.

"Alternate between covering Group Nine with sniper fire and anti-air." I order and she nods switching to her weapon's sniper form and takes aim at Jaune's location while I cover begin clearing Grimm for Fin.

* * *

(PoV: Juane)

45-minutes after the battle begins

 _'We're holding on somehow but this is getting messy'_

I turn to give orders to our support fire only to discover two of them were missing and of the two remaining one looked injured "Sky take over." I order and then hurry to the center "Where are Rally and Pyrrah?" I ask tending to Nora who was unconscious.

A dirt and blood covered Zero answered "Sir, Yang, has gone crazy." He takes a calming breath "At first she was fine but something set her off and she stormed off her post allowing two Grimm through." He grunt's in pain and I see a large gash running from his shoulder to the elbow "Pyrrah was knocked into the hoard of these things haven't seen her since, Rally lead the remaining one away but it knocked Nora out prior to that."

"Ow!" Nora yelps as I accidently drive my knee into her side avoiding a flurry of Nevermore feathers.

"Can you move?" I ask moving back as she responds by struggling to her feet.

"Where?" Nora looks around at the chaotic battlefield and her expression turns into a tired frown "Oh."

"Sir look!" Zero cries drawing my attention to him and then to where he was pointing: Chevalier's battleground "Their in trouble!"

Indeed they are, but so are we "Nora, Zero, return to your roles for now."

"Sir!" They salute as one of the teens who arrived with Chevalier earlier, landed beside them taking up one of the vacant spots.

* * *

(PoV: Ruby)

50-minutes after battle begins

"Neo cover Weiss!" I order dodging a swipe from the Beowolf Beta before me "Melanie help Militia!" I order trying to break through the Beta's armor or hit it's openings with well placed slashes that were sadly blocked, glanced off or avoided _'Well you didn't get this far on luck after all'_

This stalemate lasted for awhile before I got a lucky hit in knocking it away wounding it in the process so I could get a breath in. Glancing around I notice the other battle zones not doing well.

Jaune's group was savaged by two Grimm after my sister went into berserker mode and abandoned them. One of the White Fang/Initiate groups was slaughtered out-right after one of the Initiates went into a panic accidently killing two of the Fang members and knocking another down before dying to a Borbatusk. And the last I could glimpse was Chevalier's which by a miracle was holding.

A hail of gunfire and the smell of purified Grimm put me back on alert "Need some help?" I turn whip around scythe at the ready to see a White Fang squad standing over five lesser Grimm that would have been my death had they not arrived in time "Orders?" Their leader ask.

I look over my battle zone to see Neo and Weiss being pushed hard as well as the twins, a close deep growl told me the Beta had recovered "Break into three fireteams and provide support for the others!" I order continuing my duel.

"Yes sir!" The WF soldier confirms and dividing his squad in three with two going in to provide close support and his providing long-range cover _'Let's add you to my forces shall we?'_

"Incoming!"

* * *

(PoV: Chevalier)

2-hours after battle begins

' _These things need a nerf big time_ ' Dodging another wave of Nevermore feathers I find myself nearly speared by a Death Stalker's tail however a timely shotgun blast sent it off target allowing my escape.

Landing behind a pillar to catch my breath I look to see who saved me; It was Yang with Pyrrah, to little surprise ' _I owe her one_ ' Looking over the rest of our battlefield I notice Roman had also received reinforcements in the form of an exhausted Weiss and Ruby. On the main battlefield there were even more initiates in the fray helping out ' _Guess they heard the party and invited themselves' a_ loud caw drew me back our battlefield which saw Yang and Pyrrah kill one of the two Death Stalker Alphas and dodge two artilleries of feathers.

Getting my second wind I return to the fray hitting one of the Nevermore Alphas with lightning Dust wounding it slightly and distracting it from firing down on Yang thus causing it to round angrily on me ' _Lets do this_ '

* * *

4-hours after battle begins

"We've been at this for ages!" An annoyed Yang complained striking the remaining Death Stalker for the countless of times. And I sure didn't disagree with the sentiment as I voided Nevermore feathers ' _Wait why is it retreating_?'

"Bad doggy!" An exhausted Nora appears behind me smashing the Beowolf Alpha that would have been my death into lightning before directing it into one of the two Nevermore Alpha's heart killing it.

"Thank you." I say graciously before quickly heading to help Ruby, Weiss, and the newly arrived Blake and Rally, save Yang from the Deathstalker Alpha's pincers "Apprendre quelques manieres!" I shout shattering the Death Stalker's left pincer before it could bisect Yang.

I found myself separated immediately by a hail of feathers ' _Vous avez appris a me badiner'_

Undeterred by the intrusion everyone took advantage of the opening I gave and began hitting the Death Stalker Alpha with nearly everything they had killing it and focusing everything left at the Nevermore Alpha who soon followed suit.

The remaining two Alphas attempt to re-engage but reinforcements from the still standing initiates of the main battlefield killed them ' _Finally'_ And I pass out.

* * *

(PoV: Ruby)

Three days after the battle - Beacon Medical Ward

"Morning Riviere." I greet the bluenette "Sleep well?" She nods "Good everyone was worried when you and your family collapsed after the battle."

"We've been through about as much before." She waves off my concerns "We were just rusty this go around."

"So you're hunters?" I ask curiously.

"Mercenaries." She answers and I cock my head in confusion "We fight for whoever hires us our only loyalties are to each other and a handful of select outsiders. Think of the army but without being aligned to a country" She elaborates "Another name for our line of work is Freelancers."

I nod in understanding "I guess that explains how your all so strong." _'These must be the rivals team Corrosion talked about'_

"In our line of work you don't get the option of being weak, slow or brainless." She explains turning serious "You can be kind but don't be stupid. You can be just but bend the rules. You can joke off the field but on it shut up and get serious."

 _'So about the same thing as STARS'_ "So breakfast is about ready." I mention attempting to change the subject

"I will be along shortly." She replies dismissively "For now please leave."

I sigh "Well then I'll see you later." I tell her and leave

* * *

"Hey Ruby!" Yang calls from our group of friends as I enter the mess hall "Come sit I already got us some grub!"

 _'Typical Yang, get people hurt and not even care'_ I sigh before shaking my head and giving a short emotionless chuckle at my sister's antics before walking over to my sister's group "So how is everyone to day?" I ask taking a seat in between Weiss and Yang.

"Just getting to know a little more about Chevalier from little princess here." Yang points to Inazuma "Though she hasn't said much."

"Makes since I guess." I comment getting a few raised eyebrows "Their mercenaries. People who fight for whoever hires them." I explain and everyone had their own look of confusion "Think the army but they have no allegiance to a specific cause or nation."

 _'Now they get it'_

"So their criminals?" Nora asks and a knife hits the table in front of skewering her pancakes.

I sigh ' _Why do I try'_

We all turn to see a fuming Llyn "Do not call father a criminal!" She orders in a cold voice that said 'Say that again and I will kill you' "We are a recognized group by the existing nations and employed by all of them at one point or another." She comes over to the table, collects her younger sibling and leaves without another word.

"Whose 'father'?" Yang asks as confused as I am "Eh." Yang shrugs "I got a hook up to get to."

I watch my sister leave in the direction of some blond guy and a frown fixes it's self on my face _'Yang.'_

"It'll be okay Ruby." Jaune reassures me.

* * *

(PoV: Ruby)

Five days after the battle - Beacon Medical Ward

"You really don't like being away from Chevalier do you?" I ask Riviere who jumps in surprise "Didn't mean to scare you."

Riviere shakes her head "No it's my fault I let my guard down."

I frown "You're self-destructive aren't you?"

Riviere remains silent

Sigh "Look I don't know you or him." I tilt my head towards Chevalier's sleeping form "But I know if he cares about you at all he won't want you to be like this." No response, I sigh "At least try to make breakfast yeah?

* * *

"No luck?" Yang asks un-caringly to which I shake my head "Fuck her then." I glare at my sister "What? She's the one being a stubborn bitch."

I grit my teeth "Enough." I hiss out "Someone important to her is injured have some empathy."

Yang snorts "He'll wake up." Yang thumbs in the direction of Chevalier's room "I don't know if our mothers are still breathing." Yang walks by me without a care "Tell her to change her tampon and act like a woman."

"At least she isn't a tart!" I call after who Yang laughs _'What happened to you Yang? Where is my sister?'_

* * *

(PoV: Ruby)

Seven days after the battle - Beacon's Medical Ward

"Hey Ruby?" Riviere addresses me

"Yeah?" I ask

"Can you look after Chevalier for a bit?" She asks and I nod "Thank you."

* * *

(PoV: Chevalier)

"Let me guess, Beacon Academy Medical Ward?" I ask Ruby who jumps in surprise.

"Y-yup!" He replies nervously "You've been out for a week."

"And my children?" I ask concerned.

"Fine." He replies "We're taking care of them, thankfully they don't require much maintenance."

"Thank you." I say gratefully "Tell everybody I owe them a favor."

"The last week was just been strange." Ruby comments "First I get moved ahead two years, then the big battle and you guys, and now three families seeking aid arrive" He shakes his head "How is your head doing?"

"Finland." I reply flatly. In truth it didn't hurt so bad, but I was having a light headache "You?"

"Well I can do math now." Ruby attempts to joke.

"Math is easy" I remind him smirking "Just add the headache subtract joy times the number of subjects and divide your sanity."

And there's the laugh "Yang, is gonna love that one." Ruby chuckles.

"I need to get dressed could you wait outside?" I ask him and Ruby moves to exit the room "Oh, wait" I say stopping him "What happened to the White Fang?"

Ruby frowns "Heavy casualties. They left with only nineteen of sixty-three and only two of their Bullheads."

' _My empathy goes with them. But something doesn't add up'_ "Was there a pursuit?" Ruby shakes his head _'_ _No pursuit was given? That's odd even for Ozpin. I mean I know their not all of them are as bad as the media portrays. But still I would at least want to know why the were at my door step. And so would Ozpin'_ "Thank you" I say gratefully.

"You're welcome." Ruby answers and then walks out closing the door behind him.

* * *

Having dressed I follow Ruby to the mess hall where my children were enjoying lunch with the Beacon students "Papa!" My triplets cried joyfully tackling me to the ground.

"Good to see you three are as lively as ever." I sit up shake my head clear and smile at my children and their goofy behavior petting my daughter's head "How have you all been?"

"Pretty good!" Inazuma answers cheerfully "Teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL have been taking care of us" Magma and Kaze nod in agreement.

"Alright I need to get some food, you three go play" I tell them and they run back to team RWBY still smiling.

It's then I notice the shocked faces of everyone around me "What?"

"Aren't you a little young for children?" A shocked Jaune exclaims.

I look at them in understanding "Ah, i'm twenty-seven" Everyone blinks "Yeah I get this a lot. And I am married to the mother of Riviere, Llyn, Fin and Rhaeadrau" At that several boys and girls paled "Meaning if I find out anyone is breaking my children's hearts" I create three clones of myself "There won't be evidence left" I smile warning at the retreating boys and then move on to get my food thinking over what I know of my present allies.

First Ruby Rose: Age 15. Gender: male. The son of the renowned hunters Taiyang ' **Sentinel Shadow'** Xiao Long and Summer ' **Vanguard'** Rose, trained by elite hunter Qrow ' **The Reaper'** Branwen, who helped create **Crescent Rose** a custom High-Caliber Sniper Scythe with Ice & Fire Dust compatibility. He's a mystery to say the least as he disappeared after finishing his training at the age of ten ' _a prodigy for sure'_ and reappeared two months before his fifteenth birthday. Reliable accounts have placed him in the five years missing in areas known for White Fang presence/activity, but in what capacity is unknown.

Second Weiss Schnee: Age 17. Gender: Female. The daughter of Mr. & Mrs. Schnee, ' _trying to get information these two is a massive pain'_ trained by her older sister Winter Ironwood the wife of James Ironwood, in the use of her custom **M** **yrtenaster** a Multi-Action Dust Rapier. She's straight forward an over controlled daughter by parents who admittedly have been trying but honestly have no idea how to and don't have the time to actually raise their daughter ' _A rare issue that shouldn't even be an issue'_ trying to live her given life free not bound.

Third Blake Belladonna: Age 19. Gender: Male. An unknown wielding a **Gambol Shroud** a tri-transformation weapon which in default form is a cleaver sword but can change into a katana or two automatic pistols controlled by Aura enhanced ribbons? ' _To each their own'_. He has no known background to speak of. ' _Meaning he_ _either_ _came from a village not recognized by the various countries, he's White Fang or he's undercover for Atlas'_

Next is Yang Xiao Long: Age 18. Gender: Female. The only daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and my contact of varying moods Raven 'Nevermore' Branwen. Her personality is lacking to say the least due to her obsession with finding Raven and Summer, who both disappeared from her life for unknown reasons. ' _Raven_ , _hasn't shared her reasons with me that's for sure' and_ contrary to popular belief she was not trained by Taiyang or even Signal for that matter, her experience in combat comes from doing various jobs for criminals. Which should have been obvious to all because despite being a "Brawler" himself Taiyang, specializes in stealth, espionage, shadow warfare, etc. If unable to do those he switches to open defense becoming a "sentinel" with the leadership of a general and would not have trained Yang to be as reckless as she was in the battle _'A lot of would be students died because she wouldn't help or got in the way'_ and her behavior is clearly **NOT** something Taiyang would allow. Though not quite a thug per say she has declining redeeming features.

Collecting my food I go to the table my elder children had been at before having to chase after their wandering younger siblings with Ruby who was too afraid of hurting them to use his speed to catch them ' _An interesting team to say the least'_ Looking to teams JNPR and CRDL I couldn't recall any discrepancies or major connections really outside of Jaune Arc, the only son of the Arc family ' _Supposedly a kind hearted boy with naïve views and poor combat skills with no leadership experience. Well that's lie, during that battle I got few looks off towards his platoon of twenty and was I impressed. He organized a small group of initiates including Nora and Yang into a fighting force befitting elite armed forces and held his own when surrounded. Admittedly he was shaky in combat but descent enough. The only other to do that was Ruby who had Weiss and Cardin with him'_

 _'Hmm, speaking off that battle.'_ My eyes narrow _'Those Grimm should **NOT** have been here to begin with according to Grimm tracking reports and you could not miss a force that size. So why weren't they killed? I know Ozpin, Glynda, and James and neither would allow this.' _I take a patient calming inhale and then exhale ' _So someone is interfering, or tried anyway. Un-acceptable. I'll forgive this transgression but if I come across the person or persons involved. He/She/They are dead.'_

I sigh _'J_ ust _when I thought we could I could relax and find peace'_ I look at the students around me and remember people long passed _'Then again someone who won't fight for peace doesn't really deserve it do they? Isn't that right father?'_

* * *

 _Ending Theme: Season's Call -Hyde_

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Got ideas? PM me. Got constructive criticism? Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening Theme: Blackmore's Night - Shadow of the Moon

* * *

AN: As you can tell this is a different chapter than before. And for good reason. I can't even justify how rushed the previous chapter felt or how poorly explained the scene with Glynda, Chevalier and Paz felt. I also screwed up my in story day tracking (Four days after the Battle of the Initiates)? When Ruby stated chapter one that Chevalier had been out cold for a week since the BoF.

Now I could blame it on being tired or sick, but that's just making excuses. I'll probably rework the old page and use it later but it's gone for now.

* * *

(Nine days after the Battle of the Initiation)

(PoV: Chevalier)

 _Yesterday - Beacon Library - 11:00am_

 _"Usted debe descansar" Riviere tells as I sip some water exhausted from training "Estabas inconsciente una semana despues de una larga batalla."_

 _I pet her head and she moans happily "Gracias por su preocupacion." I stop petting her pick up my weapons "Pero no me puedo permitir tomar un dia."_

 _"Um?" Our heads turn to see a confused team RWBY standing across from us_ _"What the fuck was that?" Yang asks pointing at my mouth._

 _"None of your concern." Riviere replies frowning "Can you leave? I don't need a repeat of this morning."_

 _"What?" Yang asks confused "I was trying to hook you up, tall and muscular not your thing?"_

 _Ruby elbows Yang in the stomach._

 _"You have some business with me I assume." I state focusing on Ruby._

 _He nods "Yeah I was wondering if you'd like to spar." He answers._

 _I think over his request for a moment and gauge my body's recovery rate and exhaustion from training "Tomorrow early in the morning." I offer "Sound good?"_

 _Ruby nods and then leaves with his team._

 _"Nice kid that one." I comment._

Today - Beacon Training Arena -7:00am

"Seguro que esta es una Buena idea?" Riviere asks in concern.

I pet her head calming her "I'll be fine." I reassure her before entering the ring and focusing on my opponent "Before we begin I have a question." I tell Ruby who sighs and motions me to continue "Who is 'Red Bull'?" Ruby's expression changes slightly before becoming schooled "I ask because I received a message meant for you on accident and it was their user name." I explain "And because encrypted mails are rather suspicious to say the least _'Though I get the feeling I already know'_

"Defeat me and I'll tell you." Ruby tells me and I nod drawing my weapons "Lets duel!"

Our scythe and swords clash for the first of what would be many times in this duel.

Ruby disappears and appears behind me unleashing a flurry of attacks at nearly un-seeable speeds. I substitute with a shadow clone before the hits land avoiding the attacks.

Remaining in the shadows I form more clone and begin using my Aura to augment my reflexes and give myself a minor speed boost that puts within compensation range of Ruby's attacks.

Re-engaging my opponent I unleash a charged x-slash forcing him to leap back into two of my clones who attacked with bombs before rushing in and exploding which didn't faze him as he effortlessly blocked my follow up strikes _'This ain't good'_ Which is an understatement as I was forced on the defensive _'What he lacks in tactics he makes up for in speed, strength and resilience'_

Breaking away from my opponent I take a moment to recover my breath _'Right then lets go'_

Another ten grueling minutes of even clashes, dead clones and spent bullets we are still un-willing to show weakness and neither of us were ready to give in despite our growing exhaustion.

 _'This will be the last set of exchanges'_

I dodge the incoming slash and transform my left sword into an SMG and fire at Ruby who dodges appearing directly behind me scythe raised. I substitute with an explosive clone I hid in the shadows causing Ruby to strike the clone killing it and send him flying into the shadows.

Ruby lodges his scythe into the ground stopping himself from hitting the wall "Tricky." He compliments.

Remaining in the shadows opposite Ruby I transform my right sword into a sniper rifle with flash suppressor and fire a charged Freeze Dust at Ruby who shoots it down with a Burn Dust shot creating an explosion of ice and fire.

I reposition and take another shot which Ruby dodges.

I reposition and take aim at Ruby.

Ruby vanishes in wind and reappears at my side with Crescent Rose pressed to my head forcing me to sub with my frost clone on the opposite side of the arena to avoid being shot in the head.

Ruby kills the clone and his legs get frozen by the clone's explosion.

I take aim at the frozen in place Ruby and score a hit but before I could fire again Ruby takes control of the ice and reforms it into shards which were then sent flying at my head as he disappears in wind appearing next to me firing at my chest and forcing me to switch with the lightning clone I just created. Unfortunately Ruby's clothes are insulated so no electrocution upon the death of the clone.

Landing in the center of the ring I return my weapons to their sword forms and I signal my remaining clone to distract Ruby which it does splendidly allowing me to gain an advantage as pincer him. Ruby was ready leaping back over a freeze mine that my clone didn't see freezing it's whole body.

I clash swords with his scythe while creating two more clones off in the shadows while never giving an inch or showing a fault.

My clones emerge and ambush Ruby who avoids their attack killing them easily causing the arena to fill with a blinding amount of smoke.

I close my eyes and listen for the sounds of Ruby's feet shifting on the ground. Hearing the sound I was listening for I attack. However to my surprise Ruby had anticipated this and set several explosive mines as a trap.

Substituting with a dirt I find myself barely having the time to dodge a series of cuts, slashes, and gunshots as I am besieged by Ruby's rapid attacks taking massive Aura damage from the hits I failed to block or were to quick for me to block.

 _'_ _How is he still doing so much damage?_ _You sir are not a mere student'_

I create a shadow clone in the shadows which begins prepping two small Burn/Wind bombs. Meanwhile I created two burn clones at my flanks and surround Ruby in tri-formation.

"You are one resilient merc." Ruby states shaking his head and loading a new clip into his HCSS custom and gives me a look like I'm about to have a bad time.

I create and coordinate with my burn clones to close in and attack Ruby. And we are promptly blasted back by a strange explosion which kills my burn clones unleashing torrents of flames and sending me rolling across the floor.

"Give up." Ruby orders me as I get to my feet.

 _'My shadow clone's finished'_ I create a dirt clone which transports the Burn bombs underneath Ruby "Nothing is more powerful than an idea taken root." I quote causing Ruby to tense and look around "Detonation!"

The ground and air around Ruby explodes in an inferno dropping his Aura nearly into the losing section.

I order my shadow clone to my side and charge in.

However before we could capitalize on this opening my clone dispelled and a hard blow to my head drops my already low Aura to zero and knocks me out.

* * *

(My room - 1:15pm)

"Ugh." I groan opening my eyes "That kid packs a punch."

"I did say you should have rested." Riviere reminds me shaking her head "Avez-vous entendu parler de la mere?"

I frown "Non, et je devrais avoir maintenant." Riviere frowns.

knock knock

"Enter." I tell the person at my room door and to no surprise Ruby and Yang enter "You have talent." I inform Ruby.

"Not really." He replies shyly "I just got lucky."

I shake my head "No you were holding back I could tell." Ruby's expression switches to shock "If I was at full power you wouldn't have won but you would have put up a fight."

"And that's saying something boy." Riviere adds.

"How's the head?" Ruby asks as I sit up.

"I've had worse." I answer and Riviere flinches "Where are my other children?"

"Your older children are socializing with the students and Prof. Oobleck is watching over your youngest." Ruby replies sounding annoyed towards the end "Honestly the man needs to try decaf."

I chuckle "Agreed." With that Ruby and Yang leave "Go with them and try to learn something." I order Riviere."But be discreet."

* * *

"And that was our first encounter." Oobleck finishes as I enter his classroom which he notices immediately "Ah welcome Mr. Chevalier." He greets drawing attention to my arrival which had everyone whispering "I was just telling the second years and the young ones about our first meeting."

I snort "Only you and Ozpin could call being trapped in a decayed building surrounded by Grimm and having our only escape route leading smack into an Alpha's den a 'meeting'." Oobleck chuckles "How have you been?"

"Good and yourself?" He asks.

"Well in the course of nine days I've had to fight a medium size battle involving seven Grimm packs with the intelligence and coordination of Hunter teams and been knocked out twice." I state and shrug "So pretty much same old same."

"Papa?" Inazuma coos softly tugging at my pants leg "Is it true you took down eight Alphas by yourself?"

"Yes daughter, a long time ago and it took a long time, many risks and the good fortune of not being completely surrounded." I answer and her eyes go wide as she hugs me whispering 'so cool' as I turn my attention back to Oobleck "Mind if I sit in on the lesson?"

"Not at all please take a seat." Oobleck offers me his chair.

I shake my head "I'll stand but thank you."

* * *

"Class dismissed." Oobleck declares and the students begin hurrying out.

I create three metal clones to escort my youngest to their elder siblings.

"You really should learn to slow down." I advise Oobleck "Some of those poor kids couldn't keep up."

"Ah my apologies." Oobleck apologizes and makes a note to slow down in class.

"Now that class is over there's something I've been meaning to ask." I explain gaining Ooblecks attention "Where are Ozpin and Glynda?"

Oobleck frowns "Ah Mr. Ozpin and Mrs. Glynda have taken leave for a time to deal with a family emergence concerning their daughter Paz." Oobleck explains "The school was running by democracy until a temporary headmaster can take the reigns or Ozpin returns but the recent incident caused problems in that regard."

"What do you mean?" I ask "And how long have they been gone?" I ask surprised.

"Three weeks now." Oobleck answers "The only news we've received is that Ozpin has had to move out of Glynda's home."

 _'That's not good'_ "Do you have any idea what the emergency was?" I ask concerned.

"Un-fortunately not much, only that it involved Paz and schoolmate." Was the reply.

 _'Paz? What could have happened to her?'_ "Does Glynda still live on Firefly lane?" I ask receiving a nod "And where is Ozpin's current residence?"

"Unknown." Oobleck replies.

 _'I'll have to go get answers from Glynda sometime soon then. But before that'_

"I'll take the role of temporary Headmaster." I state and Oobleck nods.

"I had a feeling you would." Oobleck replies "You are a kind soul after all." Oobleck hand me a key "I'll talk to the others."

* * *

(My room -Evening)

 _'Grimm siege, a team of questionable characters, Ozpin and Glynda away for so long and planed to be away longer? This is odd at best'_ I sigh _'Better to plan for tomorrow than look to yesterday."_

* * *

 _(Headmaster's Office - 6:00am)_

 _'Feels odd being here when Ozpin and Glynda are gone'_

"We figured you would be here." Oobleck informs me.

I chuckle "You know me well." Getting serious I turn face Oobleck and Port "What's the damage?"

"Well in short." Oobleck begins "We are the only two teachers remaining here."

I feel my breath leave me "What?!" I choke out.

"Two of the old teachers have passed from old age last week." Port begins explaining "One left to take work elsewhere shortly after. And the last two were KIA by Grimm in that battle ten days ago."

 _'When Oobleck said the incident caused problems I thought he meant that the teachers were demoralized not this'_ I take a calming breath _'Focus you may be a temp. Headmaster but you ARE a Headmaster'_

"Who are our reserve teachers?" I ask only to witness them share an un-comfortable look "What?"

"Vale has stopped supporting Beacon." Prof. Port explains causing disbelief to echo through me. Which must have shown based on Port and Ooblek's expressions

"And as result our funding has gone down." Oobleck finishes

"W-what are they thinking?" I can't wrap my brain around it.

"I don't know but they have crippled us." Oobleck explains "If we can't get funding and staff we're done."

 _'Okay primary mission: get Beacon back in running condition'_ "What roles are we missing?" I ask clearly displeased.

"Blacksmithing, Healing Arts and Aura Control, Dust history, theory, handling and use, Combat and Tactical training, and Gardening." Oobleck lists "I handle Cultural studies and Port takes Grimm studies."

 _'Okay think who can you use?'_ I take a long moment to think over all available options on hand.

"Okay." I begin slowly "We can fill those slots easily enough." I begin re-thinking the candidates at hand to make sure I'm making the right choice "For Blacksmithing - Ruby Rose." Oobleck and Port look at me in surprise "Ruby is a prodigy in weapon construction and handling according to his files." I explain "He can easily teach a class on the subject and he can double as a reserve Combat Trainer if my suspicions are correct." I add.

I re-evaluate my choices again "Healing Arts and Aura Control - Llyn Lumiere, my daughter has trained since she was seven to be a specialist in Healing Arts and has splendid Aura control, she can also double as Dust teacher if needed." I continue as assess and reassess candidates for the remaining roles "Dust classes - Weiss Schnee, the reason should be obvious. She can also double for HAAC classes."

I take a moment to breath go over my next choices again.

"Combat and Tactics training - Blake Belladonna. Although young he passed every combat test even the hidden and extra ones with one hundred percent." Port and Oobleck nod "As for Gardening call up a faunus called Tukson he runs a bookstore these days but is sufficient in the knowledge of gardening and can even double as reserve HAAC, Blacksmith or C&T teacher."

"Are you sure about those choices?" Oobleck asks unsure _'Can't say I blame him'_

"Very." I answer.

"We'll let them know." Oobleck informs me.

"Port will let them know." I assert "You will look for reserves that I will pay out of my own funds until Vale restores the old budget." I pull out my scroll and send a data packet to Oobleck "Those names will give you something to work with while I file the papers to take over the funding for Beacon."

The two look at me in surprise before nodding.

"Dismissed." I tell them to which they take their leave.

As the elevator descends I sigh and take a seat in the Headmaster's seat facepalming _'Things can only get better from here.'_ "Return soon Ozpin." I speak to the empty room.

* * *

(PoV: Ruby)

Team RWBY dorm room - 7:00am

My scroll begins buzzing as does Weiss and Blake's opening it I blink at what was displayed in shock

 **From: Prof. Bartholomew Oobleck  
To: Beacon Academy Student Body**

 **As of this morning by executive order of Temporary Headmaster Chevalier de Cauchemars et da la Lumiere following death/resigning of previous staff the following roster changes are in effect**

 **Blacksmithing - Ruby Rose  
Healing Arts and Aura Control - Llyn de Cauchemars et da la Lumiere** **  
Dust Classes - Weiss Schnee  
Combat and Tactics - Blake Belladonna  
Gardening and Antidotes - Tukson**

 **Un-changed roles**

 **Cultural Studies - Bartholomew Oobleck  
Grimm Studies - Peter Port**

"And I thought I started things off with a Yang." Yang puns in shock

The door to our room opens and someone enter

"So it wasn't just us." Jaune comments "Well um, congratulation."

 _'W-what?'_

* * *

Ending Theme: Season's Call - Hyde


	3. Chapter 3

AN: For those who read the old chapter two and haven't re-visited this story prior to this post please read the new one to avoid confusion

* * *

Opening Theme: Blackmore's Night - Shadow of the Moon

* * *

(One week after Chevalier's announcement)

(PoV: Chevalier)

Headmaster's office - 5:30am

My scroll begins to vibrate drawing my attention from my paperwork I hit the answer button and continue working "Headmaster Chevalier speaking."

"So impersonal to an old friend." Valentine's sweet voice replies.

 _'There's a voice I haven't heard from in awhile'_

"I am working right now you know?" I inform her a smile forming on my lips as I take a sip of herbal tea before continuing "How are the others?"

"Ruin is good." She answers "She's still awkward." I sigh remembering our first encounter which took the words odd and awkward made them tangible enough to cause physical injury and mass embarrassment "Glacier is still dealing with 'that issue' and Shark is Shark as usual."

"You mean responsible and tired?" I ask thinking over this current paper and it's digital version.

"Sure, we'll go with that one." She agrees slowly "And Edge is finally got that stick out of his-"

"Please do not use crude language while on my scroll." I ask her my eyes passing over to Fin and Rhaeadrau sleeping on the office couch with my youngest "Sensitive ears are sleeping nearby."

"Ah, right." She says testily remembering unhappily that I have children "I still forget you have those brats."

 _'Not again'_

I stop my work to pick up the scroll and glare at her causing her to become stuttering nervous and gain the expression of a scolded child "I-I apologize."

I return to my work

She shakes her head clear "You never did explain to us why you put up with them." She reminds me "Your biological children we understand. But Rhaeadrau? She practically forced you into a relationship with her mother. Riviere, literally stabbed you enough times to murder seven men. Llyn, was as unhelpful and pretty much an emotionless doll up until Riviere stabbed you. Then she woke up and helped Fin give you medical attention. And Fin wasn't much different."

"Val." I say softly getting her attention "They're father died in a vicious manner without them even knowing eight months prior to my arrival to the area and they found out in the worst way possible a week after his death." I explain taking another sip of tea "They were scared, angry, despaired, confused, isolated and alone with a deeply traumatized mother who wasn't in a position to help herself let alone her children." I remember reading the case file for that incident and shiver "Then I come into the scene seven months and three weeks later and suddenly Rhaeadrau's smiling and playing matchmaker forcing me and Lluvia together non-stop at every possible moment and three weeks in Lluvia, started entertaining the idea of us which did not help her children at all -aside from Rhaeadrau- and they honestly viewed me as a predator."

Val sighs "I'm not going to say that I don't get it. But that doesn't justify assault, theft or attempted murder." She states.

"I agree." I answer "But I can understand why they did it and choose to forgive them. And it isn't as if they weren't genuinely repentant." I remind her "They understand they did wrong and they have no intentions of doing so again." I explain.

I hear Val sigh in aggravation "How is someone like you so strong?"

"A kind, fair, honest heart and familial love don't exclude strength. It's the two of the purist ways to obtain it." I reply honestly.

"You." She groans before muttering something "So I hear you're filling in for Ozpin and Glynda." She states in interest "However did that happen?" I recount the events of the last two weeks "You really know how to kick in doors without trying." She laughs "So that explains the paper shuffling but couldn't you just use the scroll or a computer to do it digitally?"

"I did. These are hardcopies." I answer and Val facepalm "I aim to be efficient." I defend finishing the last page and then straighten out the stacks place them in file holders and place them in the to right desk drawer "Now are you going to come down or do need to get the garlic?"

Val drops down from the shadows in her standard long blood red valentine dress looking rather upset "How?" She asks tersely.

My eyebrows shoot up "Did you really think I didn't know you were there last night princess bloodsucker? And still have my blood on you." I point to the offending red spot on her dress's pink heart. "Next time maybe not be so gluttonous."

Val begins muttering excuses and negative things as I walk by her "H-Hey!" She cries indigently following me into the elevator "So where are we going?"

"A walk." I answer "I need some fresh air."

* * *

Beacon Grounds -6:00am

The two of us walk in silence for a time listening to the chirping of birds and enjoy the cooling breeze.

"So uh." Val struggles to come up with a conversation starter "What's the class line up?"

"Seven to nine Gardening." I begin "Then nine to eleven Blacksmithing. Eleven to twelve lunch. Twelve to one Grimm studies. one to two Cultural studies. two to five combat training and five to seven Dust studies. Eight dinner. Saturday is free. Sunday has Healing and Aura control classes from seven in the morning to ten and four in the afternoon to seven."

"What about missions?" She ask curiously

"Only second years and up can take missions and only if accompanied by teachers." I explain as a young Nevermore perches on my head it's feathers bearing red tips "Though I don't really expect many to listen."

"You sound like you want a little disobedience." She states

"No." I reply "I want world changers."

"And you think you'll find them here?" Val asks as we turn towards the gardens "I think I already have some interesting candidates.'

* * *

Beacon Gardens - 6:50am

"Nice place." Val compliments.

"Did you really need to stop and frolic?" I ask her.

"Yes!" She answers cheerily "I'm making a den here it's beautiful!"

"Ain't that the truth." Tukson asks from one of the tables where he was reading {Famous Gardens of Remnant} "They got a lot of interesting plants and herbs here and even grow their own fruits and vegetables further out." He continues.

Val whistles in appreciation "Ozpin sure made this place to last didn't he?"

"Tukson." I address seriously "What do you know about 'Fang Growth'?" Tukson tenses "I've come across files for two rather close friends who are currently MIA investigating it."

"Esse projecto." Tukson mutters closing his book "O Atlas Branco Canino facao foi trabalhando na um maniera para crie super soldados." Tukson pauses for a moment "E para um fim eles eram bem sucedido." Tukson shakes his head "Mas. Como isso vai, bagunca com o natural ordem dos coisas e ele vai exploder em seus rosto." Tukson's eyes water slightly but the rest his features betrayed no emotion "E ele fez." Tukson takes a calming inhale and exhale "O coisas criado por aquele projecto, eram perto para Grimm do que de qualquer de nos."

"Quantos ainda vivo?" I ask.

"Quarenta." Tukson answers "E eles pode facilmente luta um cacador."

"Obrigado." I turn and leave with Val.

"What was all that?" She asks clearly lost.

"Later." I tell her "For now tell me. Is Shield ready?"

"More than ready." She answers and I can feel a smile creep onto her face.

* * *

(PoV: Ruby Rose)

Beacon Workshop -11:30pm

"Team CRDL, Stan, Kenny and Kyle, please take Eric to the police." I instruct as the smoke clears. The mentioned students tie up the youth and carry him out of class "Class dismissed!" I announce and the students begin to filter out "Ugh." I groan flopping my head down on the desk as the last of my class departs.

 _'Thankfully no one was seriously hurt'_

"Long day?" Weiss asks from the doorway causing me sit back up properly to address her.

"One of the students decided to put two **whole Class B** Burn Dust crystals into one of the forges which already had a full load of Class C powdered Burn Dust in it and light it." I explain pointing to the rather Death Stalker sized holes in the walls, floor and roof causing Weiss to cringe and looks at me confused "Cardin and Russal saw and managed to alert everyone in time giving two students the time to deploy a barrier to absorb the blast and I managed to get one of the crystals away in time." I explain and give her the mentioned item.

"Good work all around." Weiss compliments accepting the crystal.

The room falls silent for a moment.

"Look about my behavior during initiation." Weiss begin hesitantly "I apologize, you did nothing to deserve that treatment."

I smile chuckle slightly "Everyone has bad days Weiss." I gesture to the disaster area "Lets just be friends and move passed it." I offer to which Weiss smiles and agrees "Now I have to file paperwork and grade homework." Weiss chuckles and comes to grade the homework.

* * *

(PoV: Chevalier)

Beacon Training Arena 'Forest setting' 4:45pm

I move to the side to avoid a student who had been sent flying by the current class ace Light Muse, who was in the process of demolishing half the class with his teammates Frost Sapphire, Carnation Clover and Daisy Kaze. Their dominance excluding Charlotte Bolt the second best and team JNPYR who appeared to be stealthily making their way to surround team LIFE.

Light halts his team and prepares them for an ambush.

However it did little good as they were assailed from all sides by equal matches and quickly overwhelmed by the addition of Yang and Ren.

"Team leaders gather around so we may discuss the rights and wrongs of the plans used today." Blake announces emerging from the shadow of a tree "Everyone else take a five minute water break and then continue training."

"He's doing good so far." Val compliments following me towards the teams leaders and their instructor.

As we drew near a man appeared in flash of light attempting to murder Blake with a spear thrust only to kill a shadow clone of Blake. Blake himself was now on a tree branch Gambol Shroud drawn.

Two more men appear in the trees with two females.

I approach the first offender stopping outside of the spear's range and draw my swords "Stand down." I order.

The man disappears in a flash of lightning towards Blake.

Val intercepts him "Well now this such shame." She laments "I may have to kill such a handsome, strong, young man." She shakes her head "Put that spear away and let us speak civilly." The man attacks her nearly wounding her "Oh my, you are feisty." She draws her two revolvers "Twelve shots. More than enough to kill every living thing." The boy tenses shifting his shield and spear into a 50 cal machine gun that he wields effortlessly "Have at you!"

The other four joined the fray attacking Blake and myself.

"I'd hoped this would have ended bloodlessly." I lament and frown at my two opponents Marine Stage and Steel Gavel "You don't need to do this." I tell them "If you leave now I'll keep your names out of this incident." The two weren't interested it seems as they attack me with an axe and Warhammer.

I dodge and stay defensive waiting for an opening using my clones liberally to avoid deathblows and gain advantages: zapping, shocking, exploding, freezing and surrounding them.

After three minutes I manage to knock out Steel who over estimated his needed strength for a downward smash leaving him unable to recover. With her partner down and as well as two of her three allies Marine surrenders laying down her weapon.

"Tie them up and call Atlas to come get them." I address the team leads who had been struck into confused inaction by the surprise attack.

After giving that order I hurry to Blake's aid interposing myself between the two absorbing the bullets that would have killed "Jerry Tomson age twenty-two exiled from Atlas for terrorizing the faunus populace there and suspected to be responsible for the deaths of fifteen faunus."

(Chevalier's Battle Theme - End Of Me by A Day To Remember)

"Twenty-six actually." Jerry claims proudly "About to be twenty-seven." He looks at me with an analytical gaze and dark smile "How about you?" Jerry fires at me intent on making me expose Blake by dodging. Instead I create a clone of depleted uranium and steel to absorb the bullets. Which it does splendidly allowing me the freedom to engage our opponent up close.

Or so I believed before being thrown back by an electrical field. I recover quickly and see an exhausted Blake block Jerry's weapon which was in it's third form: A longsword similar to Yatsuhashi's. I hurry to my feet and upon reaching the two I deliver a leftward slash forcing Jerry away.

Jerry doesn't blink and sends bolts of lightning at us. Thinking fast I create three clones: A dirt clone to carry Blake away from the fighting as I use my swords to redirect the lightning into the ground. Followed by a Burn clone hidden in the shadows and a lightning clone standing on the roof raining AoE attacks.

Jerry attacks with astute vision and swift careful strikes.

I feint an opening which he falls for and substitute with my explosive clone which detonates on death sending him flying towards a new dirt clone which began attacking him giving him only a short time to recover.

However before he could think of focusing on my dirt clone my lightning clone entered the fray pincering him in a two way attack.

He breaks free but in his haste he didn't notice I was in the path of his retreat leading him into an unwelcoming flurry of attacks.

However as it turns out he had a failsafe and I fell into his sub-semblance trap which caused me to take the damage I dealt to him onto myself.

He rushes me and my lightning clone intercepts him putting up a decent fight before dying. My dirt clone arrives and tries to impale him but is destroyed.

I engage again scoring several hits and gaining several wounds.

We lock in a stalemate and it looks as if we're evenly matched "It's over." I tell him activating my second sub-semblance to cancel his while I create an ice clone which summons a nearly translucent sword that pierces Jerry's heart killing him.

This wasn't the end however as Jerry's body reanimates and rushes me in a crazed fashion resembling a frenzied Grimm.

I find myself on the defensive against the corpse's attacks which were like an Ursa Beta's but as quick as Lie Ren's.

Avoiding the attacks I find myself at a disadvantage which was only growing larger.

As the foul beast of a corpse launched an attack that would have killed me a blast separated us sending us flying opposite directions. Able to catch my breath I exert myself and create one of each type of clone: ice, fire, wind, water, dirt, lightning, explosive, light, shadow, poison, illusion, metal, rage, lust, pain, ore, blood etc. And use the to surround the beast and killing it finally though it lasts a short time showing it's monstrous strength in full as it eliminates half my clones.

(Battle theme end)

 _'Was that?'_

I look over to one of the entrances and see Tukson mouth 'Grade C dead, thirty-nine left' before walking in and pretending he didn't know what happened.

* * *

Beacon Landing Station -9:00pm

"I see." Capt. Goldsaw accepts my report as the body of Jerry is taken away by Atlas recovery teams "We'll place it in maximum security." He turns his gaze to the four accomplices "As for them their you business."

"Understood." I acknowledge "How's the wife?"

"Cranky." He replies "It's that time of the month."

I cringe "My empathy goes with you." Goldsaw shakes his head and walks away with a smile.

"What did he mean?" Blake asks in a guarded tone.

I answer honestly "When I was young I was a rather violent youth." I shake my head in disappointment "And I made an all to common mistake as to who to vent my rage on." I take a breath "The Kite family, the Obelisk family, Strongheart." I take a deep calming breath "I've made nearly every mistake in the book Blake. I can't take it back or change it so I move forward." I glare at the fading airship in the distance "Though I do hit the odd bump in the path."

"Is that why you let me stay?" Blake questions.

I look at him and frown in refreshed disappointment "I let you stay and gave you this position because you have the skills and there is no reason to believe you would intentionally cause undo harm to the students." I explain in a tone that brooked no argument "You're capable of doing great things Blake, I won't hinder you unless given reason."

* * *

Ending Theme: Season's call -Hyde


End file.
